What Could Have Been
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Harry Potter just wants to finally have a family of his own. What he doesn't expect is to die and be given that very chance, twenty five years after the Final Battle. Reborn as Peter Halliwell-Turner, his life will be more dangerous than his past life, but filled with more love, happiness, and family then he could have dreamed of. But life won't be easy, it never is.
1. The Birth of A Twice Blessed Child

**September 1st, 2023**

**London, England**

Harry Potter looked around at the very familiar surroundings. It was a familiar place, but one he hadn't seen in awhile. The blindingly white station looked exactly like Kings Cross Station, from the flooring to the ceiling, every inch was similar to the real deal except for the whiteness. It was a place he had visited once before, twenty five years ago. "I'm dead then," he sighed while brilliant green eyes glimmered with sadness, frustration and anger. It was only his luck that he'd die when a war was starting up again in his world, leaving behind those he cared about.

"You are, my Master," a whispery voice announced behind him, echoing in the empty station. Harry spun around to face the voice that spoke and paused in surprise. The man that stood before him was dressed in a plain black suit with a white, button up, long sleeved shirt and black tie. A black trench coat fell to the heels of his black dress shoes. He had long, slicked back hair that fell to the nape of his neck and eyes so dark, they looked like black holes. His skin was papery white, almost translucent in the brightness of the station. He was thin, with his cheeks sunken in, making him look like a skeleton. In his hand he held a cane with a small silver statue of a skull.

"Death…" Harry trailed off in surprise. It was not the first time he had met Death, but it was the first time he's been confronted by him looking like this. All the other times he ever died, if only for a few minutes, he was met by someone he cared about, like his parents, Sirius and Remus. "How did I die Death?" He questioned with interest. His memory was a bit blurry and it seemed his memories of before his death were also becoming unclear.

"You died by protecting your children, Master." Death explained. He watched in curiosity as his Master smiled and then quickly frowned as the news sunk in. He assumed his Master would have been pleased by this news. Not look upset about how he died.

"My children are orphans," he sighed again and rubbed his face. "Did they see me die, Death?" Harry asked with wide, concerned eyes. He didn't want them haunted by watching their father die because he had protected them. He knew how they would feel because he knows what that was like, knowing your parents died for you.

Death slowly shook his head. "No, Master. Your friends arrived only a few minutes before. Long enough for them to get the children away so they would not see your fallen form," he explained in his soft voice.

Harry nodded, a feeling of relief settling over. "Am I able to move on then, Death?" He inquired to the elder deity. At the expression that graced Death's features, the wizard sighed heavily, already knowing the answer. "I'm not able to move on am I?" He rhetorically asked with a frown. Even in the afterlife he was unable to get peace.

"I am sorry my Master. You are the only person that has ever come to master the Deathly Hollows. You are my Master and will not be able to join your loved ones." Death explain in an apologetic tone. "But…" He paused, unsure if he should actually continue on speaking. He wasn't sure if his Master would want to go along with his idea.

"But…" Harry replied with searching eyes. His expression was curious as he faced the Entity he was the Master of. He was interested in what Death had to say.

"I can have you reborn. I can give you a new life with a loving family. Unless you would like to go back to your old life?" Death questioned as he faced his young Master. He did truly wish to help his Master. By giving him a new life, he would finally get the happiness that he deserved. After all the hardships he had dealt with in his life, he deserved to be happy. He had just the family he could go to and make things even more interesting for that family. Most would assume he hated demons, but it was he who had gifted them the ability of immortality. They could still die, but it was just harder for them to. Only beings of Good, those of Witches, were truly able to be the end of a demon. He was curious to see how this particular family handled Harry Potter in the mix, considering what he was to be.

Harry stayed silent as he thought over what he wanted to do. Since he was unable to move on he had two choices. He could go back to his world that was about to start another war and deal with that all over again or he could be reincarnated and have the family he always wanted. As much as he loved his children and family, he was tired of fighting and war. He wanted a life for once where he didn't have to fight. "I'd like to be reborn," he finally decided with a nod of his head.

"Wise choice my Master." Death replied with a nod. "I do believe I have the perfect world," and with a flick of his hand, Harry disappeared as he was sent off to start the beginning of his new life.

**The Halliwell Manor**

**May 1st, 2002**

**Beltane**

It was an intense pain that coursed through Phoebe Halliwell as her pushing contractions shot up and down her spine. Sweat dripped down her flushed face while her hair clung to the back of her neck. She was weary, hot, and feeling extremely tired. She was so exhausted, but she was unwilling to stop now, not when she was so close to holding her baby boy in her arms.

Phoebe had fought so hard for her child. She had done everything she could to ensure his safety and survival. Her wedding with Cole, their White Wedding, that her sisters had been there for, before everything with the Source happened, had ensured that her son had a destiny of a Charmed One. Her son had a tremendous concentration of power, that even when he was just a two month old fetus he performed astonishing and spectacular feats of magic through her.

The mother to be thought back to when he had nearly been taken away by the Seer and the Source of All Evil. She and her sisters had been kidnapped by demons and wound up in the Underworld in a cage. There the Seer had explained just what her son was to be. That her baby boy, who had an accumulative and balanced amount of Good and Evil in him, was destined to be the most powerful being in the world. Phoebe and her sisters were appropriately shocked. Phoebe had known her child was powerful, in the first two months he was already able to use his powers to protect himself and her, but she hadn't realized just how powerful until that short time down in the Underworld.

When the Seer attempted to take her baby, a little being made of her and Cole, the Seer had been stopped by a green force field of power that surrounded her stomach and repelled the spell. What had happened after surprised them all. Her little boy, not even born yet, had protected his family by using Phoebe as a conduit to destroy the Seer and the surrounding demons with a force of immense power. Her son's desire to protect his mother and Aunts, had allowed for them to escape.

Even though her child was part demon (like his father) and part witch (like her) it wouldn't stop her from protecting her son at any cost. Phoebe would ensure that he wasn't going to be a toy for the Underworld to use or for the forces of Good like the Elders. It didn't matter to her if he was the strongest magical being to exist in the world. He was her baby, and she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt him.

"Push Phoebe! You need to push!" Piper ordered her younger sister as another pushing contraction hit Phoebe and knocked her out of her thoughts.

Phoebe cried out as she pushed with all her might. She was close, she was so very close to holding her son in her arms.

"I can see his head!" Piper encouraged as she gently held her hands beneath the newborn as he was pushed out. She carefully held her nephew as she adjusted her grip. "Push Phoebe, you need to keep pushing!" She encouraged her younger sister.

Quickly handing a towel to her oldest sister, Paige remained holding Phoebe's hand. She had been the one to hold Phoebe's hand as she went through contractions. Now she could only watch in awe as Piper cleaned the newest member of their family's face. She watched as Piper clamps the umbilical cord about 3 to 4 centimeters (1.5 to 2 inches) from the baby's belly button with a plastic clip. Then she watched Piper place another clamp at the other end of the cord, near the placenta.

Piper had never taken midwife classes, but she knew enough to assist her younger sister with giving birth to her nephew and Phoebe's son. They had all known that they would be unable to have a hospital delivery, especially with how the magic in the air was thick and electric. It was a heavy presence within the Manor. The house thrummed with the power that her nephew was emitting. Piper swiftly moved the towel away from the baby's belly, as Paige grabbed the utensil used to cut the cord between the two clamps, leaving a stump about 2 to 3 centimeters (1 to 1.5 inches) long on the baby's stomach. There was a brief moment of quiet, before a startling cry released from the newborn, whose dark brown hair, like his mother's, was sticking up in tufts. It was an adorable sight and made Paige smile at the cuteness factor.

Beneath the chandlers in the living room/dining room of their home, where Phoebe had been laying on the table, as she had abruptly gone into labor, a glow of bluish white light settled over the family and bathed them all in it, before it disappeared.

"My baby," their middle sister whispered as she held her shaking hands out for him.

Piper smiled as she handed her nephew to her sister. Her brown eyes, the colour of coconut shells that radiated the warmth of a tropical beach, looked at her nephew. He was adorable and beautiful. His perfect little face was pink and scrunched up with what could only be annoyance at the stress he had just been out through. His cries had settled once he was in the protective and loving arms of his mother.

Tears of joy, wonder, and sadness fell from deep, earthy brown eyes - the color of the earth after torrential rains, as Phoebe gazed down at her little boy. She had waited just about ten long months to finally have him in her arms and now that she did, she was overwhelmed by emotions.

"He's beautiful Pheebs." Piper said as she finished cleaning away the after birth and tossed the towels into a bucket to be thrown out. She had purposely bought new towels for the occasion. She knew what was going to be needed to help her sister with the birth. She wiped her hands with a few wipes and also tossed them into the bucket beneath the table. She'd wash her hands later, once they got Phoebe comfortable somewhere else that was not a table, even if it was covered by blankets and pillows.

"What did you decide to name him?" Paige asked her older sister. Her eyes are a hickory brown, as rich as the earth's soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. They looked down at the newborn, the baby's blue eyes (as all newborns had) looked up at the three older woman looking down at him. While he was only able to see shapes and blurry figures, he could still hear their thoughts. He had always been able to do so, even in the womb.

"Peter," Phoebe replies with a smile. "His name is Peter Warren Halliwell-Turner."

* * *

**Author Note**: If any of you are a fan of my other story, Into The Unknown, then you will recognize the first part of this story. I am currently working on various other stories, but my mind wouldn't let this idea go until I wrote it and posted it here. I may continue it, depending on the reception, but mostly on the ideas and what I come up with for the next chapter. The title is based on what I think could have happened with having Cole and Phoebe's child be their child and survive.

Furthermore, the timeline for Charmed is rearranged and different. I made it so the episodes with Cole being the Source and Phoebe is Evil Queen occurred around when she was further along in her pregnancy. I'm not exactly sure when Phoebe's son would have been born, so I'm making up my own. I have it so Peter (Harry) is born May 1st, 2002. He is a Twice-Blessed Child and the way he was conceived is the reason he is considered Twice Blessed. Wyatt is also Twice Blessed, because of chocolates Piper ate that had a potion similar to Phoebe, that increased the child's magical powers. This means that Peter is nine months and two days older then Wyatt, rather then just a few months older. It fits the ideas I have for this story.

In this story, Cole and Phoebe were not married in the dark wedding, but a white wedding, with her sister's present. This led to their child, Peter, being a powerful force of good, and the first heir to the Charmed Ones' destiny. Even though the Seer and the Source were already attempting to steal him, even before he was born, but they were stopped and vanquished and Phoebe was still pregnant with her son when they left.

You'll learn more about their changes throughout the story.

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. The First Nine Months

**The Halliwell Manor **

**May 6th, 2002**

The nursery was quiet as the newborn rested silently within his crib. Eyes of a baby blue gazed up at the blurry shapes of his mobile. The music softly played from it, a tune that was joyful and blissful. While the newborn was unaware of what this particular tune was called, those who were older would know that it was Brahms's Lullaby. The small stuffed figures of Pooh Bear, Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger spun in a slow circle above the baby, playing the soothing lullaby.

The quiet was broken by the shimmering form of a demon appearing within the tranquil nursery. It's skin was dark, the color of mocha or dark chocolate. Dreadlocks fell to the demons shoulders and shrouded the figures face from view. The demon took a step closer to the crib, and looked down at the baby, but was stopped from coming any nearer to the newborn. An emerald green force shield sprung up and surrounded Peter, protecting himself from the malicious intent that he could sense from the presence looking down at him.

The demon growled with irritation. So the rumors were true. He hadn't thought so, though perhaps he should have. There had been rumors, even during the mother's pregnancy of this powerful child, that it had been able to manipulate his abilities through his mother and use them while still in the womb. Then there was the birth of the child, and every demon in the Underworld had felt the birth of the child a week ago. That influx of power, from the rumors and whispers, had been felt worldwide. That even those that resided in the Heavens, a sneer of disgust curled the demons lip at even thinking the name, had felt the power of Good. Every magical being was interested in the power that the child held. They all wanted it, or to be able to manipulate it, as just the taste of that power was temptation.

The demon reached out warily and touched the force field surrounding the newborn, and flinched at the zap of electricity that shot through his hand. He scowled down at the child, almost getting a sense of smugness coming from it. He wasn't sure how a baby of only a week old could feel smug, especially at inflicting pain upon the demon, even if it was a minimal amount, but it left him wary of the other rumors that have been circulating around the child. One rumor in particular spoke of it being the strongest telepath to ever be born. The demon could only wonder if that rumor was true.

Whatever the child could or would do, there were various plans at work in an effort to get a hold of the child and the power he would and could control. If the Underworld has this child as the Source of All Evil, they would be unstoppable. At the moment, they had a concern of this child being a being of Good. With a sneer of disgust and frustration, the demon shimmered out, now that he and his comrades were aware that the child had the ability to protect itself, they would come up with a plan to fit that issue.

Peter gave a cry that gave off an echo, one that sounded not just physically, but mentally as well. Phoebe quickly walked into the room from her bedroom, where she had been resting, and towards her crying child. "Shh, it's alright Petey Pie," his mother cooed as she lifted him gently from the crib he had been sleeping in. "Mama's here love, Mama's here." Phoebe said soothingly as she adjusted her hold on her son as stepped out of the nursery and into the hallway.

**The Halliwell Manor**

**July 17th, 2002**

Paige gave a cry of pain as she was flung backwards into the wall across the room. Her body gave a deafening thud as her back hit the wall before collapsing to the floor with a groan. For nearly three months, since her nephews birth, they have been dealing with continuous attacks, each attempting to kidnap Peter or kill him or even still his powers. For nearly three months, sleep has been but a distant memory for them all.

"Paige, are you alright?" Piper asked worriedly as she ran over to her youngest sister. She flung her hand out, twisting her fingers inwards, and exploded the demon nearest to them.

"Ow...that hurt." Paige grumbled as she carefully pushed herself up. "Energy ball!" She called out with her power and summoned the energy ball before it could hit Phoebe, who was very aggressively and protectively standing in front of her three month old son and kicking ass. Paige tossed the energy ball back at the demon that had tried to harm her sister. The demon exploded with a scream, which was a very common sound the sister's had been hearing for the last three months.

Piper was standing beside Paige and freezing the energy balls aimed at her or her sister's. She was also exploding the demons who attempted to get near Peter, who was protected behind his force field. However, the sisters had all been noticing that some of the demon's they hadn't gotten to handling, were being dealt with already. They all knew this was Peter's doing. Since his birth, and even before then, he was known to use his powers rather freely as he messed with and protected his Aunt's and mother. He was also notorious for protecting himself from the demon's that targeted him. While it still surprised them, to a certain extent, that Peter was able to so easily vanquish the demons that have been coming for him. However it was becoming less surprising over time, since Peter was able to sense malicious intentions, due to being born a natural telepath and empath. Although the empathy was only a recent discovery. Discovering that he was an empath was an experience and one that none of them wanted to go through ever again.

As the last demon was vanquished, Phoebe brushed a strand of hair out of her face with a huff of frustration. She turned to where her son sat in his Fisher-Price sit me up gray and multi-color floor seat, and didn't have to wait but a second before Peter was lowering his force field, once he sensed his mother's loving and warm presence reaching out for him. Peter cooed gently and snuggled into his mother's hold. The feeling of unfiltered and pure love and adoration that Phoebe felt for her son, it was feeling that Peter relished in. Phoebe leaned down and gently pressed her lips against her son's head while inhaling the wonderful baby scent of her son. How she loved her son and would do whatever she had to, to keep protecting him from the demons that wanted to use and harm him.

"I'm getting really fed up with these demons attacking us and trying to kidnap Peter." Phoebe said as she looked over at her sisters. She wondered if she looked just as disarrayed and banged up as they did. The continuous attacks were getting to them. They had already killed more demons in the last three months, then they had in nearly a year. It was getting ridiculous.

Piper rolled her neck and stretched her back, enjoying the cracks that released some of the tension. "I am too. I say we do something about it," she suggested with a groan as her back gave a twinge of pain.

"What did you have in mind?" Paige asked. She had her own suggestions of what they could do to handle this truly unparalleled attacks against her nephew.

**Victor Bennett's Apartment**

**September 3rd, 2002**

"Thanks again daddy for doing this for me." Phoebe said as she stepped into the apartment that her father lived in. Her five-month-old son was cradled in his car seat that she held with her left hand. His beautiful green eyes, so much like his father's, gazed quietly around his surroundings, seemingly taking in every new sight.

The mother of the Twice Blessed Child wondered what went through her son's mind when he was quiet and watchful like this. Peter's ability of telepathy was one that allowed him to develop mentally faster. When he wanted something he had no issues informing his mother and father, his aunt Piper and Paige, or his uncle Leo about his wants. He had from womb been able to use his powers of telepathy to communicate with his mother and anyone else if he desired. With his telepathy, he was able to use his powers through his mother, generally only when he was protecting her and his aunts against demons.

"Of course, I love spending time with my grandson." Victor replied with a smile as he crouched down to look at his only grandchild currently. "He and I will have a great time together," he added while unbuckling the baby from his car seat.

"I'm glad. With everything going on right now, Piper, Paige, and I thought it might be a good time for some grandson and grandfather bonding." Phoebe said as she looked down at her child. The love she felt for her son, it consumed her whole heartedly. She had once thought that she knew what love was, but it was nothing like the love she felt for Peter. Her son was everything to her. She couldn't imagine not having him as a part of her life.

"We'll have a great time, isn't that right bud?" Victor rhetorically asked his grandson. Peter cooed at his grandfather and gave him a gummy smile as he kicked his little legs excitedly. Victor chuckled with a smile as he finished unbuckling the little boy and lifted him gently into his arms. "See, he agrees with me."

Phoebe laughed and nodded in agreement with her father. It definitely did appear that Peter agreed with his grandfather. "He does understand us, to a point," she reminded her father.

Victor knew all about his first grandson's powers. That while he had telepathy, the ability to read minds and talk into one's mind, he was also extremely intelligent, even if his mind wasn't able to completely comprehend everything he knew yet. It was as fascinating as it was frightening to realize. However, Victor Bennett wasn't afraid _of _his grandson, he was afraid _for _his grandson. His youngest daughter has been informing him and keeping him up to date about all the demon attacks that have been occurring. The reason for the visit today, was because Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were going to go after a clan of demons that had been attacking Peter. With Leo busy doing other things for the Elders, Phoebe had decided to go to her father and asked him if he would be able to babysit her son while she and her sister's were gone fighting demons.

As much as Phoebe wished she would have more time to spend with Peter, she knew that this needed to be done. Otherwise they would continue to have these clans of demons attacking them. Unfortunately, this was taking time away from Phoebe spending time with her son. With her maternity leave ending in a month, she'd have to leave Peter to be babysat by her father. She hoped with this time spent between grandson and grandfather, it'd be easier for them to adjust to the days when it would only be Peter and Victor together for most of the day. As Phoebe would be at work, as would Piper, Paige, and Leo.

**The Halliwell Manor**

**November 17th, 2002**

There was a shimmer in the air as Cole Turner took form in the nursery of his seven-month-old son. His green eyes scanned the room, as if expecting Phoebe or one of her sister's to appear suddenly into the room and attack him. When nothing happened Cole hesitantly walked up to the crib that his son slept in. Calloused hands curled around the bars of the crib and looked down, only to feel surprised to see his son's bright green eyes looking back at him. "Hey buddy," he whispered softly with a tender smile. He slowly uncurled his right hand and gently reached out for his little boy.

Rough fingertips touched baby smooth cheeks with awe shining bright in his eyes. This tiny little being was a part of him and Phoebe, the woman he loved. The feeling of amazement at having a child, that was his own flesh and blood, never lessened or went away. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you lately," he murmured with regret and grief in his own green eyes. They shined with unshed tears as he attempted to control his emotions. "You been taking care of your mom and Aunts?" He asked rhetorically. He knew his son likely didn't understand exactly what he was talking about, but perhaps he did, considering he was a natural born telepath, an extremely rare and powerful ability to have.

"Dada," his son muttered and raised his arms up in the universal signal that he wanted to be lifted up. Cole chuckled and released his other hand from around the crib bars and lowered them into the crib. His hands rested comfortably underneath his son's armpits before lifting him carefully from the crib. A warmth of love settled in his chest when Peter rested his cheek on his shoulder. He adjusted his grip, his right arm rested beneath his son's butt in order to balance him in his hold. While his left arm rubbed at Peter's back. The older man's head turned and inhaled the soothing scent of his boy. "Missed you daddy," Peter whispered with his eyes closing, knowing he was safe in his father's arms.

"I missed you too buddy," he replied to his son. He blinked fiercely once again as tears burned his eyes. How he wished he could be a better father for his son, but he felt the darkness inside him threatening to take control of him again. He had been trying to fight so hard against the evil he could feel trying to consume him, but it was exhausting. He was exhausted. He didn't think he could continue fighting like he was and has been. It has been taking so much out of him.

Cole wanted nothing more than to be there for his son, to see him grow and become the force of Good that had been prophesied so long ago. He wanted to be able to see what kind of man is son would become. The desire to be there for Peter was so strong, but he feared he may not be able to. He could feel an impending sense of doom hovering over him and he didn't know how to stop it.

The father of a Twice Blessed Child was unaware that his seven-month old-son had been able to listen to his father's thoughts and feel his fluctuating emotions. There was a feeling of determination that settled over Peter at his father's worry, sadness, and fear. He'd protect his daddy from his mommy and aunts and save him from the Evil One that haunted his father.

**Cole Turner's Condo**

**January 19th, 2003**

The Charmed Ones burst into the condo that Cole Turner has been living in for the last year. Piper went to throw the potion she had in her hand, but paused as another shimmer appeared, and the nine-month-old form of Peter appeared. He was standing between his father and mother, with his aunts standing on the left and right side of his mother, and seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he was standing between what was supposed to be a vanquishing. It was only a recent endeavor, about a month or so, since Peter had been able to stand steadily on his own, and seeing him standing between the sisters, left them reeling.

"Petey Pie, what are you doing here baby?" Phoebe blurted out in surprise at the sight of her baby boy standing in between her, her sisters, and her ex-husband. She had left him with Leo, who was supposed to be watching her son, but she should have figured that Peter would disappear on his Uncle. Over the nine months since his birth, Peter was always using his abilities in some manner, and using his Shimmering ability was one of his favorites, which left the rest of his family scrambling to find him.

Peter smiled at his mommy, "Daddy's sick, Daddy needs help," he replied with a tone that implied he _was _going to help his daddy feel better, no matter what his mommy said. He loved his mommy and daddy and didn't like seeing them sad or feeling bad. Especially his daddy, the nasty bad one was hurting him and he didn't like it. He was going to fix it and then his mommy and daddy could be happy again. Even if they weren't together anymore, they would still be there for him.

"How is Daddy sick baby?" Phoebe asked as she took a few steps closer to her son. She bent down so she was eye level with her powerful and special little boy. The Destiny her child had was a hard one to swallow for Phoebe, but if it meant she had him in her life, she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure he was happy and healthy while living through it.

Peter tilted his head as he thought it over. "The Evil One," the nine-month-old said with a frown. He was a smart little boy. Having telepathy since he was in the womb had allowed him to develop quicker than most mentally. It gave him the ability to learn at a faster speed than other children his age should or would be able to do so. It was a wonder if her little genius didn't skip grades by the time he should be starting school, but that wasn't for many more years yet.

Piper's phone rang in the background to the ringtone that implied Leo was calling her, but Phoebe ignored it, and instead concentrated on her son. "It hurts daddy inside." Peter added with a frown and furrowed eyebrows of discontent. He wasn't happy about the Evil One hurting his daddy and would make sure he couldn't do it anymore.

A sinking feeling settled in Phoebe and her sister's stomachs at hearing Peter talking about this "Evil One". They had a feeling they knew what "Evil One" the little boy was talking about. Cole frowned, his ragged appearance displayed the turmoil he has been going through. His son clearly knew what he was going through and that had him concerned. The presence he felt in his mind, that waited and watched, seemed to perk up at the sight of his son.

"What's the Evil One baby?" Phoebe asked with a frown of worried concern.

"The Source," he replied before looking away from his mama. Twin set of green eyes connected with each other. Peter had known for a long time that his mommy and daddy had their problems. He had seen and heard it, and knew that it was because of the Evil One that made his father do those bad things. He knew he had to do something to help his daddy, and he was going to do it now.

Cole could only stare at his son in wonder. _What was his son going to do?_ He questioned himself, before a sharp jabbing pain seared through his body and mind. It made Cole collapse onto his hands and knees at the suddenness of it. A groan of pain escaped through a clenched jaw. His hands gripped his hair in tight fists as fiery pain ran up and down his spine. He could feel the forceful tugging in his body, as seemingly invisible hands forcibly began to remove the essence of Pure Evil, that made a demon the Source of All Evil. It generally possessed and merged with a new host each time it was vanquished. This time there was something different. There was a panicky feeling that wasn't Cole's emotion, but that of the "Source".

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked worriedly. Her warm brown eyes looked from Cole to her son.

"I don't know." Piper replies with a frown. He hand gripped her phone tightly, having finished her quick conversation with Leo, as she watched her brother-in-law go through what appeared to be unimaginable pain.

"Is Peter doing this?" Paige wondered. Her brown eyes looked to her nephew and watched as his little face concentrated fiercely on his father. His green eyes appeared to be nearly glowing with power as he battled against the Source of All Evil.

Cole gave a cry of agony as his muscles went stiff with pain as his head flung back with a cry. His fingers were curled into fists on the ground now as a thick black smoke tore from his throat and out his mouth. The half-demon collapsed onto the marble flooring in a heap, his body shuddered and shook from the ordeal he had just gone through.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried out with concern for the man she still loved, but was held back by Piper and Paige. The three sisters stared in horror at the mass of black smoke that twisted and turned in the air and was contained in a force shield like Peter often used to repel against Demons and those he didn't trust.

Peter squinted his eyes at the black mass of twirling evil smoke. With a blink of his eyes and slashing motion with his hand, the black mass of smoke seeming to burn with a fiery heat before exploding outwards. The amount of energy it released had Piper, Phoebe, and Paige being flung back, who was too far away from Peter, who made his force field project around himself and his father to protect them both.

"What the hell was that?" Piper demanded as she forced herself into a sitting position. Her eight month pregnant stomach, that had her child resting inside, kicked unhappily at the unexpected movement. "I didn't do that," she told her baby with a huff as she received another kick in retaliation.

"Ugh, whatever it was...it did not feel good." Paige chimed in with a groan. She too was forcing herself up into a seated position.

Phoebe pushed herself up without a word and scrambled to reach her little boy. Peter's shield lowered as his mother reached him and scooped him up into her arms. She cuddled her son to her chest, her lips pressed to his forehead as she reassured herself that he was okay. "Never scare mommy like that again baby." Phoebe ordered with a shaky sigh.

Cole groaned in pan and slowly sat up, using his shaky arms to keep his weight up. His green eyes looked up and connected to his son's brighter green eyes. "My brave little man," he sighed with a shake of his head. "Thank you Peter."

"Did Peter just destroy the Source of All Evil?" Paige asked with shock as she suddenly realize just what her nephew had done. The feelings she was going through were completely understandable, considering she and her sisters had to battle the Source together and still usually just barely survived. Yet, her Twice Blessed nephew and done the same thing and without any difficulty. Just how powerful was her nephew going to be?

"He vanquished it." Cole said from his spot on the floor. He was still feeling shaky from the experience. His whole body ached and throbbed from his son forcefully removing the Source of All Evil from his body and mind. "But it isn't destroyed," he added with a sigh. "Being able to do that sort of thing, even with my son's powers, would take training, not just force of power."

Peter impatiently squirmed in his mother's arms, in an effort to be let down, but was denied. Phoebe tightened her grip around her squirming child and looks down at her son. "Mommy needs to hold you baby because you scared me," she replied calmly. Her heart was still racing with adrenaline and fear. Too many times over the last year and a half, both when pregnant with Peter and after giving birth to her son, she has been given numerous scares due to Peter having kidnapping attempts, being kidnapped, conjuring characters from television shows, acquiring a new ability, and randomly shimmering from one place to another. She was too young to be getting grey hairs, but she was sure her son was determined to give her some anyways.

"We should head to the Manor." Piper said with a tired sigh. "Leo called in a panic over Peter disappearing. Then we can discuss Cole being possessed by the Source of All Evil and Peter knowing this and forcing the Source out of him."

* * *

**Author Note**: I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to show the connection Peter has with his family. If I kept rewriting this chapter, I'd never move forward, so I finally left this chapter as it is and decided to post it.

Reviews are always appreciated.

My various other stories are also still being worked on. So they will be getting new chapters once I've finished writing them.

**TheWeepingRaven**


	3. The Aftermath

Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews appear in a flurry of bright blue and white orbs, at the same time their sister Phoebe, her son Peter, and Cole Turner, shimmer into existence within the foyer of Halliwell Manor.

Leo steps immediately into the dining room from the kitchen, having heard their arrival where he was making coffee and lemonade. It is something for him to do, while he waits anxiously for their arrival back at the Manor. He had been terrified when little Peter shimmered from his high chair when Leo was making his lunch.

The heart stopping fright Leo felt when he watched Peter disappear, was not reassuring for his sanity. The cheeky smile and giggle as Peter waved goodbye, when he had looked back over to the nine month old, would have been endearing and amusing, any _other _time. At that moment, Leo had promptly panicked and called Piper to let her know. The Whitelighter was only able to assume that Peter was going to Phoebe, especially since the baby boy was able to read thoughts, and more than likely understood what his mother and Aunts were going to do.

The relief at seeing the girls and Peter unharmed, swiftly turns to confusion when Leo sees Cole. The half-demon is sitting on his knees with his hands laying flat on the hardwood floor. He hasn't stirred from his haze of pain, after his abrupt exorcism from the Source of All Evil, by the hands of his young son Peter.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks Piper and Paige. He walks quickly over to his wife and gently places his hand on her round pregnant stomach.

"You scared Mommy doing that baby." Phoebe is saying from where she stands beside Cole's hunched over figure. Her attention is completely focused on her son. _Her extremely powerful son_, she is truly beginning to realize. It is utterly terrifying to realize just how _strong _he is power wise. When he was born, it was clear he would be powerful, as Magic had disappeared that day. However it is jarring to see it displayed in such a way. Being able to vanquish Demons, that everyone thought were not vanquishable, at such a young age had been another sign. The final sign was the Elders remarking upon how _special _and _gifted _Peter's Fated Path is. Just the thought leaves a sour taste in her mouth. While the Elders won't tell her what that _Fate _is, anything that pleases the Elders can't be good for her son.

"We're fine Leo." Piper reassures her husband with a small half-hearted smile and soft kiss to his lips.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Peter exorcised the Source of All Evil from Cole?" Paige questions with her hands thrown up in frustration. She's still attempting to wrap her mind around the fact that her _baby nephew _did something that grown ass witches or demons could never do. He's only nine months old, and he can do unbelievable magic, and that concerns her. Not that she thinks he's Evil or something. What she's worried about is the constant attacks made on them and Peter. Even after their "cleaning" spree, when they went hunting after the various Demons hunting after Peter, the Demons still continue to pop up.

Another concerning fact is the glimpses of powers they've seen so far, and that she and her sisters are still continuing to see Peter uses. Some of the new powers are displayed in what seems like a daily or weekly occurrence, as he learns to control them. It makes Paige wonder what _other powers _her nephew will have by the time he's an adult, or even in just a few months or years. However strong and powerful Peter will become, Paige knows that she and her sisters will protect him with their very lives, if need be.

"He what?" Leo asks in surprise. Bright blue eyes glance over at the nine month old in awe, as well as a little bit of fear. It isn't that he fears his nephew. No, what he fears is what will become of his nephew. Because the strength and power it takes for a witch, demon, or even a hybrid of both like Peter, to be able to do something like exorcise the Source? It makes him wonder just what his nephew will have to face in the future.

Any magical being of great power is always Fated for Greatness, but that preeminence, without fail, causes the "Chosen One" to endure hardships and woes. He watches Peter's little face frown as his lips curls downwards and his eyebrows furrow. It's clear from that expression alone, that Peter is zoning in on their thoughts.

_I'm sorry Peter _, Leo thinks at his nephew in an apologetic tone of thought, _I don't mean to think such dark thoughts where you can hear _. He should really remind the girls to make potions to block empathy and telepathy. While it's easier for his nephew to control those gifts, since he was actually born with them, Peter is still just a baby that _shouldn't _have to listen into adult thoughts. Or feel their emotions. Even in the womb, Peter was hearing and feeling the emotions of his mother and those that surrounded her. Even as a two-month-old fetus, Peter was able to perform spectacular feats of magic through his mother.

The very fact that Phoebe and Cole married with a White Wedding, is the only thing that has ensured that Peter is a force of Good. However, the Seer having Cole (while possessed by the Source), slip Phoebe some chocolates enchanted with a fertility-enhancing tonic she brewed, guaranteed that Peter was conceived easily, while only increasing the possible potential to become Evil. However, the love Peter feels for his mother and Aunts, and the fact his parents had a Good Wedding, ensures that he can only be Turned Evil, Like any Good Witch or Being.

the very fact that Peter is Good, is what allowed him to use his mother and Aunts connection as the Charmed Ones and tap into all of his powers. That is what allowed him to vanquishing every demon in the room, including the Seer, when the Seer attempted to remove Peter from Phoebe's womb.

While he was able to do that feat of magic, while still in the womb, he isn't quite able to vanquish the Source on his own, not yet anyways. Peter has a vast repertoire of powers he is just truly beginning to tap into. He would have to connect to his mother and Aunts Charmed Ones connection again to truly defeat the Source at his age now, and it would be dangerous enough to killed him if he tries.

Peter is without a doubt the most powerful being to ever exist. Even from the womb, he possessed tremendous magical powers, which he channelled through Phoebe. His powers are great enough that he has been able to vanquish demons that were once believed to be impossible to vanquish. Additionally, when Phoebe was pregnant with Peter, she was overwhelmed by Peter's power, and could not handle it. Peter seemed to understand that, as very rarely and only in extreme situations, did Peter channel his powers through his mother to aid her and his Aunts. Otherwise, he only used his Force Shield to protect his mother, and even Aunts at times, from harm.

_It's okay Uncle Leo _, he mentally projects with a smile gracing his adorable little face at his Uncle's thoughts. He clearly means for only his uncle to hear his reply. For as long as he can remember, Peter's been able to hear the thoughts and feelings of his mommy, daddy, Aunts Piper and Paige, and his Uncle Leo. They are the easiest for Peter to "listen" to and "feel".

It's the strangers, whether they're Demons, Whitelighters, Elders, other supernatural creatures, Angels, or even Mortals, that are harder for him to deal with. He really doesn't like to "listen" to and "feel" strangers. Some of those thoughts and feelings felt yucky and gross. Especially when they are really bad, like the different types of Demons that have come here. Not just the Demons like his father, but the other kinds. They weren't very nice at all.

"We always knew he'd be powerful." It isn't Phoebe who says this, but rather Cole, who finally pushes himself to a standing position. "The Seer saw it first, but then Source saw it too." There is a softness in his eyes when he looks at Peter. There is also a haggard appearance to him, displaying the suffering he has been through, possessed by the Source.

Peter shimmers from his mother's arms and into his father's, who immediately wraps his arms around the small boy. Cole holds his son against his chest and rests his head against the top of Peter's soft downy hair. He breathes in deeply as his eyes close, relishing in holding his son, who he hasn't held in months. There was always a fear of what the Source would do if he did attempt to hold his son.

The feel of those small arms wrapping tightly around his neck, brings tears to Cole's eyes. This is what he has yearned to be able to do, since he discovered Phoebe was pregnant with their child, their little boy, and he has already turned out to be such a wonderful son. It's clear to Cole, in the limited amount of time he has been able to see Peter, and from the rumors the Source had overheard, that Peter is extremely protective over his family.

Phoebe barely manages to keep herself from lunging forward and ripping her son from Cole's arms. However, it does melt her heart seeing her son and first love together. But since all the drama between them, ages built a wall around her heart, for fear of what would happen should she lower it. It does thaw ever so slightly though, at the gentle way Cole holds their son in his arms.

"Let's go sit in the sunroom and talk." Piper orders as she ushers her sisters, Leo and Cole, who is holding Peter, into said room.

It takes some maneuvering before everyone is comfortably seated on couches and armchairs. It's barely a minute into seating on the furniture that Peter shimmers to his playpen. It is clear to the adults in that room, that Peter is no longer interested in what is going on.

Phoebe rests her chin on the palm of her hand, where she has propped her elbow on the armchair. "Peter must have sensed Good in you, if he was willing to save you," she murmurs aloud. Though it's clear she is speaking to Cole. "He must have sensed the Source hiding in you, laying in wait."

Cole shudders at the memories. He had hated being possessed by the Source. For so long he did Evil's work, until he met Phoebe and decided he didn't want to do Evil anymore. It was then he was told that she was pregnant and that he was going to be a father. Then, Peter grew in her womb, and the phenomenal power his son displayed, it made him want to protect his little boy from all the Evil that would want to turn him, kill him, or use him for nefarious means. But he had been helpless underneath the vast power, which he is beginning to understand isn't as vast as his son's powers, that the Source had. However, instead of protecting Peter, his baby boy had ended up protecting and saving _him_.

"I _never_," he stresses out, "wanted to do those things. The only reason any of this happened, was because the Seer gave me the Hollow to help defeat the Source." Cole reminds the girls. He had originally helped them in the middle and near the end, before he was possessed. He figures he may as well tell them the whole truth now. What else could he do? They still didn't trust him, and he doesn't know if or when they ever will again. "What we never knew, but we should have," he remarks dryly, "is that the Seer intended for me to become the next Source. When the Source died, his powers went _into the void_," he says while using his fingers to make parentheses using by his fingers when he says "into the void". "But that void was inside me, where Belthazor had once been. The Seer believed that the Source's essence would enter that void and completely take me over." Cole explains with a tired sigh.

He continues to explain to the listening group about everything that followed after the first week the Source had completely taken over him. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo listen in wide eyed silence as the former Half-Demon explains the truths of what happened.

Peter also listens quietly as he plays with his toys. The adults all are unaware that the baby boy is paying attention as well.

Cole pauses as he looks up from staring down at his hands."I'm honestly relieved that when we got married, that we had a Good Wedding," he admits to Phoebe as he glances over at their son. "It's only because we had a Good Wedding, that our son is a force of Good."

"Had we had an Evil Wedding, our son would have been a force for Evil, like I grew up to be." Cole explains to them. "You don't realize Phoebe, just how much difference a single choice makes. It changed mine and Peter's future." It was easiest for him to speak to Phoebe, rather than at her sister's and Leo, who all listened quietly to his story.

It's a relief to Phoebe and her sister's, as well as Leo, that the one little difference in what type of wedding Phoebe and Cole had, changed the Fate of the little boy that they all love and care deeply for. "So," Cole says, after he finishes his story. "What next?" He asks. He has just finished explaining what had happened on his end, when he was possessed by the Source, and now silence has once again settled over the room, besides the continuous noises of Peter playing with his toys.

"We should give you back Belthazor." It's Paige who says this, causing Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole to look in shocked disbelief. "What?" She asks defensively. "You heard Cole!" She gestures with her hands at said man. "With that void empty, he can be possessed. Who says he won't wind up possessed by something else, unless that void is filled with Belthazor."

"I'm honestly amazed _you _suggested it." Piper replies with a raised eyebrow as her hands rest on her round pregnant belly. "I can see Phoebe suggesting it, but you've always been against Cole," she adds dryly.

"People can change." Paige grumbles in reply.

Phoebe snickers at her two sisters. She grew to have a great respect for Piper, who used to be the mediator between her and Prue. Now, she has to do it for Piper and Paige when they get into their little bickering sessions. "We never thought your opinion on Cole ever would," she pipes in with an amused smile when Paige turns a squinty eyed glare at her older sister.

"It might be a good idea." Leo grudgingly admits with a sigh. "Until we figure something else out," he adds. He has always had a continuously fluctuating opinion on Cole and his antics. But he can admit that the man has only tried to help the girls and he does love Phoebe, even if that love can be toxic at times.

"Do I have an opinion on this?" Cole interjects with a slightly raised hand from his still seated position.

"No." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige say in unison.

"Okay," he murmurs as he stands and walks over to his son's playpen. He's too tired to argue with the girls on this matter. He'll just let the other's continue to discuss their options and instead entertain his son while he waits on their decision. Cole crouches down beside the playpen and smiles at the sight of Peter playing. "Hey buddy," he greets.

Peter grins back at his father as he stands with some assistance from the side of his play pen. He lifts one of his stuffed toys up to show his daddy. "Papa," he greets with a little bounce on his legs.

"Yeah buddy, I see it. You like your dragon toy?" Cole asks. He gently takes the stuffed dragon, that was in blue, grey, and green colors, and holds it as he makes it fly around, while making the appropriate noises.

This clearly amuses and delights Peter. Who loudly laughs and bounces even more on his legs. With a use of telekinesis, by holding his hand out, the little boy levitates a black wolf stuffed toy with blue eyes towards himself. Peter catches the toy with his hand and quickly shoves it to his father expectantly.

Cole smiles warmly at his little boy and takes the stuffed black wolf in his right hand. The stuffed dragon remains held in his left. Without delay, he begins to make wolf type noises. He moves his hands around, allowing the dragon and wolf to play together as he makes the pertinent sounds these species would make. While he is distracted with entertaining his son, the former Half-Demon is still aware of Piper, Leo, and Paige leaving the room, and Phoebe walking over to the playpen to kneel down beside him.

He turns his head to the right and his bright green eyes, just like his son's, connect to warm brown. Cole feels a jolt, looking into Phoebe's compassionate and affectionate eyes. Every time he looks into her eyes, it feels a lot like looking into salvation. He knows his soul is damned, but when he's with Phoebe, and now his son, he feels a little less accursed and a little more redeemable.

"You're really good with him." Phoebe says softly as she looks slowly away from Cole. Seeing him interact with Peter, it warms her heart, seeing her ex-husband play with their son. She loves Cole still, she always will, but she wonders how this will work, when she still distrusts him. She knows now that Cole slipping her that potion and tonic hadn't been his choice, not when he had lost all control to the Source, but it's going to take her heart a while to let that settle in. She hopes they can work it out, if only for Peter's benefit.

It takes Cole a few silent minutes to reply, as he too slowly turns away from looking at his ex-wife, and back at Peter. "He's easy to be with." Cole replies finally. There is no judgement from his son, only the pure unconditional love Peter feels for him. It takes his breath away, knowing Peter's love and affection for him is untarnished by anything Cole has done in the past. He smiles with a little laugh when Peter picks another stuffed toy up, this one seems to be a favorite. It's a white, at least it would have been white, had it washed in the last few weeks, stuffed dog with black eyes. It's clear that Peter does not like to be without it, if the dirtiness of it, is any clear indication.

Phoebe sighs in fond exasperation at the sight of the stuffed dog. "Petey Pie calls it Puppy, and he will not be parted from it," she explains as she takes the stuffed dog her son hands to her. "This is for me?" She asks rhetorically with a smile. "Thank you baby," she says to Peter as she begins to make the sparky named "Puppy" play with the wolf and dragon. "Piper, Paige, Leo, and I have all tried to take it to be washed, but he keeps Summoning it."

Cole bites his lip and grins over hearing of his son's antics. He chuckles and shakes his head with fond amusement. "Maybe we can take him to the park, and while there, your sister's or Leo can watch over Puppy when it's his nap time," he suggests. It's clearly code for wash, but he doesn't think about it, in case Peter overhears the thought, and neither does Phoebe, who only nods slightly in agreement. Cole makes a whooshing sound with his lips when he makes the dragon fly around Peter's head.

Bright emerald green eyes watch his parents put on a show for him with his stuffed animals. His little mouth curls into an "O" of happiness and awe at having his parents play with him. He's always wanted both his Mama and Papa to play with him, and having both of them do so thrills Peter. However, it's only about ten minutes later that Peter grows bored of the show and goes crawling over to his big blocks.

"Without fail," Phoebe says with a chuckle. At Cole's look, she explains. "Petey likes his stuffed animals for a little while, but he always goes back to his blocks in the end." Brown eyes watch Peter as he lifts the blocks up and stacks them on top of each other, or hits them against each other. His green eyes shine brightly with enjoyment. He laughs hysterically every time the big blocks collapse into a heap, after he smacks the tower.

It amuses both of his parents to watch him do this.

"So what's the verdict?" Cole asks, after watching Peter pick up his various toys, once he got bored with stacking and then knocking his blocks over.

"We're going to give you back Belthazor." Phoebe replies with a heavy sigh. "We should have never taken him away from you in the first place. He's a part of you. He's always been a part of you," she says with a thoughtful frown. "It would be like sealing Peter's Demonic powers away. It would be taking away who he fundamentally is and the very thought makes me sick to my stomach."

Cole exhales shakily. He honestly hadn't expected them to agree with Paige. He was still honestly surprised that Paige of all people had suggested it. He knows that the youngest Charmed One has never liked him. "When are we doing this?" He is honestly afraid of how Belthazor will react once he's back with him. His Demonic counterpart has always been like another part of him, a part he's ashamed of. Belthazor is the reminder of the ruthless and legendary Demon he used to be. Belthazor is a very powerful Demon and was a dangerous Soldier of Fortune, known for destroying countless witches, innocents and demons. The thought of having him with him again? It truly scares him on how Belthazor will respond to him, Peter, and the girls.

"Tomorrow." Phoebe murmurs while she forces a smile for Peter, whose bright green eyes look between his parents with a frown.

Peter is aware that something is going on. His mommy and daddy's thoughts are muddled and hard to understand. His mommy's strongest emotions feel like regret, sadness, and confusion. While his daddy's emotions feel like fear, worry, and shame. It has taken Peter a long time to realize what these emotions are. His ability to read thoughts and see memories helps him to better understand, but sometimes, he still feels confusion over the things grown ups feel. More often than not, it feels like adults make things more complicated than they need to be.

"Ap Ju." Peter says. He looks up from his child book and over at his mother.

It's clear to Phoebe that Peter is asking for Apple Juice, his absolute favorite type of juice to drink. "Okay baby." She stands from the sunroom's floor and bends over, lifting her son up into her arms. "He wants Apple Juice," she explains to Cole, when she catches the confused expression. "Peter can speak, so to say, clearly through telepathic means," she says as she walks into the kitchen. "But verbally? He's still learning to get his fine motor skills to work together."

Phoebe presses a kiss to Peter's head and continues to speak as she grabs the baby bottle filled with apple juice. One of the shelves in their fridge is filled with baby bottles and food. Already they have teething rings for when Peter starts getting his baby teeth in. She and her sister's are honestly dreading it, because with Peter's powers? He can express his displeasure very clearly, as they have all learned already. "He's a little genius though, he'll get it eventually."

Cole leans against the kitchen counter and watches Phoebe and Peter together. He vows to himself that he'll do everything in his power to not hurt them. He's failed his ex-wife too much already, he doesn't want to fail Peter. His son is too important to him, just as Phoebe is still extremely important to him. He loves them and he'll work on earning Phoebe and her sister's forgiveness, Leo's too, and show Phoebe that he still loves her and that she can trust him.

A smile spreads across Cole's lips as Peter lays his head on Phoebe's shoulder. His eyelids blink heavily as he fights the urge to sleep. The most common battle babies have when they don't want to fall asleep, but Peter feels the safety that his parents give him, settles over him. Being warmly held in his mother's arms, it has the baby boy slipping into a deep sleep before he knows it.

Phoebe carefully sets the baby bottle, half filled with the Apple Juice that Peter had drank before falling asleep, back into the fridge. On quiet footsteps she leaves the kitchen, Cole a silent and watchful shadow behind her, as she leads the way up the staircase and towards Peter's nursery, a room that Cole has only been to a few times. She silently slips into the room and walks over to her son's crib, where she gently lays him down and covers his lower half with a blanket. For a long time, she stands watching her son sleep, unaware that Cole is doing the same thing. She turns the baby monitor on a nightstand that is by the crib, and then grabs her baby monitor to take with her. Phoebe gestures with her hand for Cole to leave the room with her.

The former couple stand out in the hallway, just outside the nursery, when Phoebe turns her monitor on and listens to the quiet breathing of Peter. "While we're doing the spell to give you Belthazor tomorrow, Piper and Paige are making the potion right now," she says when they begin walking down the hallway and towards the attic staircase. "They're going to need some of your blood. I figured we could do this while Peter takes his nap."

"Good as time as any." Cole responds with a shrug. While he's not thrilled with the idea, he does see the sense in it. With that void inside him, it's only a matter of time before something else tries to fill it or someone else tries to forcefully fill it up. If taking Belthazor back is the only way to ensure his son stays safe, and that he helps protect Phoebe and the girl's, then he'll do it. If this is part of his redemption, then he can't see much wrong with that. The Charmed Ones are forces of Good, and so is his son, so maybe this time, he'll do better at being a force of Good, rather than being a Soldier of Fortune, with the help of the sister's and his son.


End file.
